lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Robinson (Netflix)
You may also be looking for another Judy Robinson | romances = | mother = | father = (adoptive father) Grant Kelly (biological father) | brothers = (Younger brother) | sisters = (Younger sister) | sons = | daughters = | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} There is a rule that is written in stone and it is never broken: the Robinsons stick together. - Penny Robinson, "Impact" Judy Robinson is a main character and the eldest daughter of the Robinson family in Netflix's 2018 television series Lost in Space. She is the daughter of , and is her adoptive father. She had a younger sister named Penny and a younger brother named Will. Her biological father Grant Kelly died before she was born. Judy is trained as a medical doctor. History As she and her family evacuated the Resolute for an unknown planet, she played a game of Go Fish with them. She asked just what had happened that would have caused them to evacuate, noting that the Resolute had made 23 routine trips prior to theirs, but her mother Maureen refused to speculate. Before they could finish their game, their spaceship, the Jupiter 2, crashed on the planet. The vessel crashed inside an icy pond on the planet. They escaped, but found themselves in a precarious situation, as their spacesuits were low on power and without their warmth, they would die from the frigid conditions outside. Furthermore, Maureen's leg was injured, preventing them from traveling any decent distance. It was suggested that someone travel back down under the water to fetch a big ion lithium battery to recharge their suits. Although her brother Will was initially proposed for the task, when he hesitated, she dived into the water instead. Though successful at retrieving the battery, the water of the lake froze completely just before she could reach the surface and she was trapped underneath. It seemed as though her family's frantic efforts to rescue her would be for naught, but then Will appeared with an alien Robot that he had befriended. The Robot generated heat from his body which melted the ice, freeing Judy. ("Impact") After the family got back aboard the Jupiter 2, she went to get a leg brace for Maureen from the 3D printer, insisting that she was fine despite her ideal under the ice. When John asked her how she was holding up, she told him she was "good." She thanked the Robot for saving her, but it was unclear how much he understood. She later took the pilot's seat as the family began the slow ascent of the Jupiter 2. She feigned disinterest when her sister Penny showed her a bag of Oreo cookies, asking if she had really spent 14.3 ounces of her personal weight allocation on them. It turned out that they were actually Maureen's, the last item on a checklist she had made. Judy told her that she had to wait for everyone before opening them, but Penny started to open them. When an alert sounded, Penny asked if they could trade off on fixing a clogged pump. When they saw that a storm was threatening their parents, Penny suggested they use the vessel's provided Chariot ATV. Judy felt that they could not get to it, buried in ice, because she had been told to go easy on the engines. She told Penny to stop panicking, even as it was clear she was only barely holding herself together. She was unable to stop her sister from flicking a switch to make a rapid ascent. They managed to make it to the surface and Penny told her that she was going to drive as the uncovered the Chariot 2, only to find that it was incomplete and bearing a sticker reading "some assembly required." When Judy sobbed and sat the end of a bench, Penny took off on her own. Judy later greeted her family when they returned in the Chariot. Penny told her that she needed to get back to being herself, so that she in turn could be herself. They hugged. ("Diamonds in the Sky") She left following a family meeting, saying that she needed to relax. John found her on one of the ship's treadmills and asked about it and she told him there was a difference between rest and relaxation. He told her that he knew what the fear she had experienced could do to her body and mind, but she insisted she was fine and resumed running on the treadmill. After he left, however, she displayed signs of nervous tension. When he was exploring in the ship's tunnels later, she asked if it was safe and he said it was the first time he had ever heard her ask that question. She shot back that he had not been around to hear much of anything. He told her it was okay if she didn't want to be there with him, but she said that four hands were better than two. They were interrupted and back up above, she looked at the iced-up window and experienced a flashback to her panicked reaction when she was trapped underneath. She drew a smiley face on the window and, as she walked away, something could be seen slithering outside. She later offered to help her father as he faced the fuel eel crisis, but he told her to sit it out. She said that she could handle it and he told he believed her, but he wanted her to believe it too. As the vessel was tossed about in the icy waters, she became trapped under rubble and hyperventilated, unable to reach a communication device to call for help. She summoned her strength and reached a tool to free herself, still panting heavily but okay. She rejoined her family on the bridge, where they discovered that despite having apparently solved the problem, they still couldn't launch. She came to realization and urged her family to dump the vessel's fuel, explaining that if the fuel eels were still in the tank, they could be clogging the intake valve, preventing whatever fuel was down there from getting into the combustion chamber. If they could just clear it, there would still be enough fuel in the lines to get out. At John's urging, she implemented the plan and they successfully escaped, touching down on green, verdant land. She smiled in excitement with the rest of the Robinsons as the ship's comm systems reactivated and they received a transmission from a Mark of the Jupiter 22. She shared hugs with her family as they listened to a transmission from the Resolute stating that the ship was okay. Afterwards, she ran on the treadmill again and John joined her on the neighboring treadmill. ("Infestation") She joined her parents on an expedition to meet the Watanabes of the Jupiter 11. She grabbed her medical pack and responded when Don West asked which of them was the doctor. As she headed inside the craft, he asked if shew as 17 and she replied "18." He followed after her and she told him she could find her own way. He told her that he was the one who saved "her" life, and that she was unconscious when he found her. Judy discovered the patient, Angela Goddard, in a comatose state. Don explained that she hadn't said a word. Judy treated her wounds and gave her medicine for her pain. She whispered her name, "Angela," and Judy told her it was nice to meet her. Examining her, Judy discovered a highly unusual wound on her back, one she said came from an "attack." She explained that the Resolute had been attacked. Judy asked "by who" and hearing the response, she immediately began searching for her parents. She encountered Naoko, who told her that her parents went for supplies and had left instructions for her to take the Chariot home and look after her brother and sister. She did as instructed and found Will using a stick to draw in the dirt with the Robot. She asked to speak with him, alone. She explained what Angela had told her: that the Resolute was attacked by the Robot. Will was silent and she realized that he already knew. She walked away in shock, saying that she was calling their parents, but he begged her not to, saying that the Robot was different. He pointed out that the Robot had saved her life. This held no truck with her and she kept walking, so he created a power spike to temporarily disable the ship's comm system. Penny later explained to Judy that he had left with the Robot. She chased after him and shouted at him for heading outside of the area protected by the vessel's perimeter fence. She tried to reason with him, telling him that the reason they were all on the planet was standing right next to him. She asked why that didn't scare him and he told her it was because the Robot had changed. She told him it was about protecting him, but he replied that the Robot was. She asked what would happen if it changed again. He told her that she said that people make mistakes and deserve a second chance. He told her there was a cave a few miles away and he would hide him there and everyone would be safe. He admitted he knew that they would have to tell their father the truth, but asked her to let him be the one to do it. She was silent, but did not argue, tacitly agreeing to his plan. She ignored her sister Penny when she asked her to tell her what was going on. Later, she directed the group to run as the heard the sounds of snarling beast. They found themselves at the edge of a cliff and walked on a tree branch downed by the Robot as a bridge. As they continued walking, Penny speculated on the possibility of them being upgraded to a family dwelling unit when they reached Alpha Centauri. Judy told her that if they had to stay on the Jupiter 2, she could have her room, as there'd be lodging at the medical facilities. Penny asked if she was moving out. Just then, they heard the sounds of another group of survivors. Judy told them to hide, as they couldn't let them see the Robot. She recognized the leader of the group as the colony representative, Victor Dhar. ("The Robinsons Were Here") When the Resolute was threatened by an incoming fleet of spaceships manned by robots of the same species as the one Will had befriended, she hatched a plan to place 97 children on a ''Jupiter'' spacecraft to save them. Although her adoptive brother and sister were upset by the plan, they ultimately agreed that it was the only way. She did not plan to accompany them, but was made captain of the vessel. The vessel successfully escaped into space, but did not reach its intended destination of the Alpha Centauri colony, instead arriving at a shattered planet which, to her shock, contained the wreck of the Fortuna, a vessel captained by her biological father, Grant Kelly. ("Ninety-Seven") Personality & Character Judy is the eldest daughter of the Robinson Family. She's Maureen's bi-racial first daughter from a previous relationship and John's adoptive daughter. Although not biologically John's, they have a strong bond and she takes after him to a great degree. Trained as a medic, she's ''Jupiter 2'''s doctor and the colonists' field medic, though not everyone in the colony respects this skill. A prodigy, Judy is capable of diagnosing the condition of a patient without directly observing the patient. She was able to diagnose her mother was suffering from a condition and successfully guided Penny on how to operate while frozen in ice. Judy is a very athletic person, and loves to swim, run and exercise, and once runs 15 miles to save John from a collapsed well. Although a courageous and daring person, she developed PTSD after surviving her near death experience trapped in ice. A combination of depression and claustrophobia afflicted her for a time, but she managed to overcome them after a series of crises. She's also highly emotional, willing to risk saving a person without seeing the overall picture. When Evan was crushed by the fuel tank, Victor wanted to save the fuel, as it was necessary to the survival of the overall colony, but Judy could only see the human equation of Evan. Because of her choice, they lost their fuel and lost Evan in the process. She blamed herself for Evan's death. Overall, Judy is a passionate and caring person, but can take things too personal, not considering the larger picture of things. She took John and Maureen's breakup very hard and resents John for it, having never known her biological father. Skills & abilities Medical Training - Judy is trained as a doctor with extensive knowledge. However, she has little experience, having only treated two patients without the assistance of another doctor, one of which was her mother. Judy quite enjoys being a doctor, and hates it when people take her skills for granted or underestimate her medical abilities. She is a strong and talented swimmer. ("Impact") She is a former All State track runner. She is also skilled in self-defense, having been trained by her adoptive father John. ("Transmission") Notes & trivia John Robinson is Judy's adoptive father. Her biological father was killed during a space mission before Judy was born. His name is enshrined on the Resolute in the Hall of Heroes. Judy's personality is more like John's. She is very brave, and will do absolutely anything for her family, including sacrificing her life. Her interests are like Maureen's. She likes to learn, and loves the opportunity to display her scientific and medical abilities, but hardly ever brags. In a deleted scene available on the Season 1 home video release, Penny states that she does not have a second place trophy in anything, and that everything always works out for her. Appearances Gallery Judy_Robinson_Netflix.jpg|Judy on the Unknown planet LIS 205 production still 1.jpg LIS 204 production still 2.jpg|Judy (left), John (center) and Don (right) LIS 204 production still 1.jpg|Don, John and Judy LIS 203 production still 1.jpg|Judy and the Robinsons on the Resolute LIS 202 production still 1.jpg|Judy, John and Will Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)